The present invention relates to the use of electromagnetic radiation to enable the detection of the presence and nature of a region embedded within a test object.
The internal structure of an object may be analyzed by a number of conventional imaging systems. X-ray, MRI, and ultrasound systems are good examples. There are many challenges associated with imaging system design. Imaging systems must enable quick and efficient examination of the object and minimize data processing. Further, system components are preferably portable and physically adaptable to a diverse array of work environments.
In the medical field, for example, a major problem facing medical personnel in military and civilian emergency situations is the need to examine victims quickly, determine the patient's vital signs, diagnose and decide on the treatment alternatives. An important part of the process is location of internal bleeding. Traditional medical imaging systems such as X-ray CT, MRI, and ultrasound are not practical as the size and weight of such systems precludes their use on the battlefield or at accident sites. Extensive processing of the measured data reduces the timeliness of the diagnosis, and places the patient out of the sight of the physician for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for detecting and locating a dielectric region having a given permittivity embedded in an ambient region having a different permittivity.